unidos por los hilos rojos de la música
by Soulary Inao
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Erza se integraran al instituto de artes fairy tail ya que el sueño de todas es convertirse en cantantes o en algo mas pero no sera muy fácil ya que los de segundo año las pondrán a prueba. podrán lograr las pruebas de sus maestros y de sus tutores? creo que es un songfic jeje es pero que pasen a leerlo y es pero que les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

hola mucho gusto, este es mi primera historia y pues me gustaría que la leyeran.

la historia son de los personajes de fairy tail y estos personajes son de hiiro mashima-sama

la historia es mía es pero que les guste y la ortografía perdonen por eso.

_**Unidos por los hilos rojos de la música.**_

.

.

.

**Prologo.**

.

.

.

La música, la música ha sido compañera del ser humano desde los comienzos de su historia. En la actualidad la pasión por la música en el ser humano ha sido avivada aún más por medio de una serie de innovaciones tecnológicas.

La música es una de las expresiones más fabulosas del ser humano ya que logra transmitir de manera inmediata diferentes sensaciones que otras formas de arte quizás no pueden.  
La música siempre nos ayuda en los malos y buenos momentos que tiene una persona, a que me refiero?

Me refiero a los problemas que cruza la persona y su mejor ayuda es la música ya que escuchando o cantando uno puede sentirse en paz y sacar el estrés que tenía por dentro.

Por eso la música siempre será nuestra mejor amiga quien nos ayudara a tranquilizarnos.

Otro tema también es las historias que tratan sobre el hilo rojo del destino.

Una de ellas es de un anciano que vive en la luna y que sale cada noche y busca entre las almas que están predestinadas a unirse en algún momento de su vida, y cuando las encuentra les ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan.

Otra de ellas es la de un emperador que se enteró, que por sus tierras vivía una bruja muy poderosa y que tenía la habilidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino así que no hizo esperar más y la mando a traer.

Cuando la bruja llego el emperador le ordeno que buscara el otro extremo del hilo y que lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa; la bruja acepto la petición y emprendió la búsqueda del otro extremo del hilo, llevándolos hasta un mercado en donde se encontraba una campesina con una bebe en brazos donde ofrecía sus productos.

Se acercaron a donde estaba la campesina y la bruja le indico que se pusiera de pie, mientras hacía que el emperador se acercara, cuando la bruja vio que estaba a lado suyo le dijo: "hasta aquí termina tu hilo" al finalizar la frase, el emperador enfurecido ya que creyó que la bruja se estaba burlando de él, empujo a la campesina haciendo que la bebe se callera de los brazos y sufriera una herida en su frente, ordeno a sus guardias que le cortaran la cabeza a la bruja.

Pasaron los años y sus consejeros le comentaron que ya debía casarse y que podía casarse con la hija de algún poderoso general, y el acepto. El día de la boda vio entrar a la que sería su futura esposa. Al levantarle el velo, vio que tenía un hermoso rostro pero… en ese precioso rostro encontró una cicatriz en su frente…

Una cicatriz que el mismo había provocado…

Ven? Hay muchas historias sobre el hilo rojo así como también la música puede tener su historia…

Pero qué pasaría si la música y el hilo rojo se a juntaran y crearan un lazo muy fuerte?

Quienes serán los afortunados de que estos dos seres se junten y crean algo tan maravillo…

Simplemente no lo sé.

Se han preguntado si el hilo rojo puede llegar a romperse?

Se han preguntado si el hilo rojo puede unir a tres personas?

También, en vez de unirse por asares del destino… se hayan encontrado por medio de la música?

Simplemente no se sabe…

Creo que hay mucho misterio detrás de estos temas…, que torpe soy, no me he presentado bueno mi nombre es…


	2. Chapter 2 ingreso y bienvenida

_Capítulo 1. Carta de ingreso!_

**Soulary-nee**_.-murmurando._

_**Si, Wendy-chan?**__.-contesto una chica de cabello azabache, quien estaba en el balcón._

_**Estas segura de lo que vas hacer?**__.- pregunto nerviosa ya que la decisión que está tomando su hermana la ponía muy triste._

_La chica camino y se inclinó enfrente de la pequeña._

_**Estoy muy segura de mi decisión**__.- regalándole una sonrisa para que la pequeña se dejara de preocupar._

_**Pero… soulary-nee, vas a poner en juego tu felicidad!?**__.- decía esto mientras trataba de retener sus lágrimas._

_La muchacha se enterneció por aquel gesto de su hermanita._

_**Por supuesto, sabes la historia de mi familia Wendy y por tener este don, además**__…-pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña._

_**Lo sé, soulary-nee si las personas no se encuentran la familia Inao tendrá que dar les un empujoncito**__.- declaro la niña ya que esa historia y generación perseguiría a su hermana._

_**Muy bien pequeña Wendy, pero despreocúpate todo va a salir bien y no te preocupes por mi todo saldrá bien, de acuerdo?-**__dándole una sonrisa para así poder convencer a la niña, cosa que funciono._

_**De acuerdo**__.- resignándose ante la sonrisa _

_**Entonces mañana será un buen día**__- gritando con emoción._

_Terminada la conversación y unas buenas noches las dos chicas se fueron a sus dormitorios._

…_**..~~~~~~~~~~~…~~~~~~~…..-….-**_

_Era principios de verano en la ciudad de Magnolia, donde se podía respirar paz y tranquilidad..._

_Vayamos por donde se encuentra un departamento donde los rayos del sol atraviesan el ventanal donde podemos ver a una chica sentada en su escritorio en frente de su ordenador._

_**Lucy!**_

_**Lucy! Estas despierta?, puedo entrar?**__.- preguntaba una joven que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta._

_**Si Erza! y claro que puedes pasar**__.- mientras decía esto cerraba el ordenador._

_Se oye como se abre la puerta y deja ver a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos de color marrón._

_Lucy: __**buenos días Erza, que pasa?**_

_Erza: __**buenos días Lucy, necesito que te vayas a bañar y bajes a comer porque necesito hablar con ustedes**__.- con cara seria._

_Lucy: __**claro erza pero primero voy a levantar a Levy y a Juvia mientras tu ve a bañarte, que te parece?**_

_Erza: __**está bien, las es pero abajo.**_

_Erza se metió a bañar mientras Lucy salió del cuarto y fue a buscar a las otras dos habitantes de la casa._

_Llego al cuarto y toco pero nadie respondía, así que mejor entro al cuarto y abrió las cortinas donde dio paso a la luz donde se podían ver dos camas y dos muchas en ellas._

_**A levantarse bellas durmientes!-**__ decía Lucy con una gran sonrisa._

_Entre las sabanas se asoman dos cabelleras azules._

_**Buenos días lu-chan**__.- bostezo_

_**Buenos días Lucy-san**__.-bostezo_

_**Buenos días chicas**__.-sonrió_

_**Porque nos levantas tan temprano lu-chan, pasa algo?.-**__ decía una adormilada Levy_

_**Bueno erza quiere vernos abajo, así que mientras ve a ducharte mientas juvia me ayuda hacer el desayuno**__.-sonrisa._

_**Claro!.-**__ Levy y juvia._

_Lucy y Juvia fueron hacer el desayuno mientras Levy se fue a bañar y Erza salía ya del baño. Después que todas estuvieran aseadas y bien desayunadas fueron a sentarse a la sala para estar más cómodas y para saber de qué quería hablar Erza. _

_Levy: __**ahora erza-chan nos puedes decir que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?**_

_Erza__**: bueno… Algunas de ustedes se acuerda cuando vino Soulary-san y para que vino?**_

_Juvia: __**de lo que juvia se acuerda es de que soulary-senpai vino un lunes por la mañana para llevarse nuestras audiciones para poder ver si podemos entrar a fairy tail, no?**_

_Erza: __**correcto juvia, alguien me puede responder cuando se entrega el resultado?**_

_Levy: __**lary-chan dijo que el resultado se entrega el sábado, a las 10 am**_

_Erza: __**aja, ahora llegando a la conclusión final… que día es hoy y que hora es?**_

_Lucy: __**pues según el calendario hoy es sábado y según el reloj son las 11:30 am**_

_Erza: __**y eso quiere decir…**_

_Silencio total, apareciendo tres puntos en las cabezas de las tres chicas._

_Todas (excepto erza): __**es cierto! Hoy recibimos la carta de admisión!**_

_Erza: __**y aquí tengo nuestros resultados!.-**__ dijo esto al momento que enseñaba los sobres._

_Levy: qué esperas erz-chan! Yo quiero ya el mío-diciendo con emoción y a la vez con un tono de nerviosismo._

_Juvia: __**juvia propone que contemos hasta tres para abrir nuestro sobre.**_

_Levy: __**me parece buena idea juvia-chan bueno empecemos! De una ves por todas, 1… **__**2**__**… 3!**_

_Cada quien abrió bueno rompió su sobre para saber si habían entrado a la escuela que siempre habían soñado desde muy chicas, pero se podía ver una gran penumbra que las rodeaba a las 4._

_Lucy: __**pero que hicimos mal?.-**__ con un tono triste._

_Levy: __**ensayamos casi todos los días**__.- aun sin poder creérselo._

_Erza: __**y siempre poníamos todo nuestros sentimientos.-**__ igual triste._

_Juvia: __**Juvia no entiende, cual fue el error**__.- triste_

_Mientras las chicas pensaban en que habían fallado detrás de la puerta de entrada se encontraba una chica que trataba por todos los medios no reírse ya que ella tenía los verdaderos sobres pero se espantó al ver la penumbra salir de ese departamento, así que sin más decidió no hacerlas sufrir más y decir les la verdad ya que un viejito pensó en voz alta que debía hacer una llamada ya que en ese departamentos habían espíritus malos._

_**Chicas! Buenos días!.-**__ decía la chica al ingresar al departamento._

_**Soulary-senpai!-**__lloraban a moco tendido_

_**Jeje creo que me pase**__…-murmuraba al verlas en una muy profunda depresión y con una gotita al estilo anime._

_**Chicas, esos no son los sobres, los verdaderos sobres son estos**__.- mientras los sacaba de su bolso. _

_Solamente al decir eso las chicas corrieron aquietarle los sobres para poder ver si pasaron y efectivamente ellas eran miembros de la escuela Fairy Tail!._

_Una hora después de la conclusión de la carta….._

_Erza: __**así que… nos jugaste una broma o me equivoco SOU-LA-RY-SEN-PAI**__!.- con una mirada terrorífica._

_Soulary: __**etto… solamente quería darles una sor… sor.. Sorpresa!.-**__ con una cara nerviosa._

_Lucy: __**de esta no te salvas inou-senpai**__.- sonrisa tenebrosa._

_Soulary: __**chotto! Tengan piedad de sus mayores! Mcgarden-san, Loxar-san! Sálvenme**__!.- con su rostro empapado de lágrimas ya que detrás de ella habían dos presencias malignas._

_Levy: __**escuchaste esa voz juvia-chan?-**__ haciéndose oídos sordos._

_Juvia: __**juvia no escucho nada Levy-chan de seguro fue su imaginación**__.- siguiendo el mismo juego de levy._

_Lucy y erza: __**es hora de empezar tu tortura Soulary-senpai**__.- arrastrándola hacia el cuarto oscuro._

_Soulary: __**traidoras Mcgarden-san y Loxar-san! Por favor tengan piedad de mí! Tengo unos estudios por delante!**__.-rasgando el suelo con sus uñas.- __**por favor cuiden de mi querida em-chan y Charle! Em-chan y Charle lo siento por no ser buena ama! Y díganle a mi querida hermana que siempre la amare! Y que se cuide! Moriré virgen! Algún día mi alma se vengara! Yo lo sé!.**__- declaraba antes de morir._

_Se podía apreciar la entra de FT donde muchos jóvenes ingresados platicaban sobre la alegría que sentían al estar en una institución como FT._

_Lucy: __**Así que este es FT?-**__ viendo el gran instituto que tenía al frente de ella._

_Juvia: __**juvia piensa que FT es muy bonito, pero que es lo primero que tenemos que hacer?**__.- decía con duda._

_Levy: __**según la hoja que nos dio Soulary-senpai tenemos que ir al auditorio para escuchar tanto las pláticas del director y de la presienta**__.-revisando la hoja._

_Erza: __**entonces que esperamos, vamos?**__- adentrándose al instituto._

_Entrando al instituto FT se puede ver cómo había muchas personas en lo que es la entrada, no podían creer que habría mucha gente._

_Llegaron al auditorio y tomaron asiento casi en los últimos lugares. _

_Se escuchaba el murmullo en el auditorio, pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo ya que apareció un hombrecillo._

_Mararov: __**mucho gusto en conocerlos, como muchos sabrán soy el director Marakov estoy muy honrado de tenerlos en este instituto, el consejo estudiantil les dará información para que pueden integrarse muy bien al instituto sin ningún problema y bienvenidos a FT mocosos!.- **__con una gran sonrisa._

_Dando por respuesta una y gran gota al estilo anime._

_**Bueno chicos ya conocieron al director, mi nombre es Rina Kino y soy la presidenta y junto a mi esta la sub quien es Soulary Inao.- **__seria.- __**la explicación será sencilla empecemos con los uniformes, los uniformes los pueden encontrar en la dirección donde se lo pueden pedir a la secretaria; segundo: como ustedes son de primer año se les asignara unos tutores que son de segundo; tercero: al final del mes ustedes cantaran con su tutor, el maestro les explicara mejor y por ultimo les deseo una calurosa bienvenida a FAIRY TAIL.- **__lo último con emoción._

_**Antes que tomen vuelo, pasen de una vez a buscar su uniforme las clases comenzaran a las 10, no se preocupen no habrá tarea ni nada solamente conocerán su aula, a su asesor y a sus maestros y les deseo suerte.- **__respondió soulary con una gran sonrisa._

_El auditorio empezaba a desocuparse pero cuatro chicas se quedaron ahí ya que esperaban a que bajara una persona._

_**Bueno chicas vamos al salón del consejo allá tengo sus ropas y se pueden cambiar.- **__caminando hacia la salida, seguidas por las chicas._

_Llegaron al salón, mientras soulary las esperaba afuera._

_**Ya que están listitas, las llevare a sus aulas y tomen esto son los reglamentos y su horario**__.- entregando los papeles (xD)._

_Caminaron por los grandes pasillos del instituto, llegando al aula B-1, donde encontraron alumnos._

_**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo muy pronto llegara el maestro así que yo me retiro**__.- regalándoles una sonrisa._

_**Muchas gracias soulary-senpai**__.- agradecía erza._

_**De nada, así que faithing**__!- dándoles ánimo._

_Terminando su frase dio media vuelta para caminar en los largos pasillos, en donde se detuvo en el aula B-2 donde observó a un chico de cabello rosado quien peleaba con su amigo/rival._

_Soulary: __**muy pronto comenzara tu destino Dragneel, yo que tu empiezo a prepararme a lo que viene así que te deseo mucha suerte**__.-murmurando con una sonrisa de tristeza._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Presentación y cantos.

Bueno antes de empezar la historia.

Habrá personajes nuevos.

Este es el link del vestuario o uniforme de la escuela. *.*

i00. photo/v0/687923058/High_quantity_children_school_

El anime es de hiiro mashima-sama! Y la historia es mía!

Aquí solamente cantaran y darán la opinión de ellos, el problema de todos vendrá después ^^!

…

_Aula B-1._

_Levy: __**Bueno lary-sempai se ha ido**__.-nerviosa._

_Erza: __**entonces primero vamos a sentarnos no lo creen?**__.-sonriente._

_Juvia: __**y entonces porque no lo hacemos?.- **__nerviosa_

_Lucy: __**vamos, chicas a mover las piernas, que no tarda y viene el maestro.- **__sonriente._

_Las chicas finalmente se alejaron de la puerta para poder ocupar un lugar más en el salón. Lucy se sentó a lado de la ventada Erza enfrente de Lucy y Juvia a la de Lucy (xD) y Levy a lado de erza._

_Todos platicaban tranquilamente o tratando de hacer amigos, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de tuvo todo acto pensando que era algún profesor. _

_Exactamente no era un profesor si no una peliblanca que con solo cruzar una mirada con ella sabias de que era capaz, pero todos siguieron en lo suyo ignorándola completamente, cosa que la puso furiosa así que mejor se fue asentar "tranquilamente"._

_Y los demás a la espera de algún profesor…_

…

_En el C-4_

_En la cuarta fila de las penúltimas sillas cerca de la ventana una chica de cabello azabache y de unos ojos color rojo mira entretenidamente al cielo, pero fue interrumpida por la presidenta de la clase Rina mejor amiga de la chica._

_**So…**_

_**Soula….**_

_**SOULARY!**_

_**SOULARY INOU! Despierta!- **__gritaba Rina para poder despertarla._

_**Sigo viva!**__.- enojada_

_**Pues yo dijo lo contrario lary, lary-chan yo sé que algo malo te pasa puedes contar conmigo no?.- **__dándole el apoyo._

_**Tú muy bien sabes Rina**__.- sonrisa._

_**Ya lo sé, pero al momento deber tu rostro muestras que algo te preocupa, está sucediendo algo con el destino de la persona.-**__ preocupada._

_**Es que no sé cómo explicarlo, es algo que me inquieta creo que por primera vez tendré mucho trabajo con esta parejita, tendrán muchos obstáculos**__.- decía seriamente._

_**Pero eso no impide que los puedas unir, tú puedes Lary-chan.-**__ sonriendo _

_**Gracias Rina.-**__ con una tierna sonrisa._

_Al momento que Rina le iba a contestar apareció un joven diciendo que a soulary la necesitaban, así que le dijo que seguirían esta charla otro día._

_**Mira-san! Tanto tiempo sin verte!**__.- asombrada._

_**Lary…. Fueron solamente fueron dos días…..-**__ con una gotita al estilo anime._

… _**por eso decía, bueno cambiando de tema para que me necesitas?.-**__ extrañada ya que mira casi nunca la necesitaba._

_**Es que fuiste elegida para ayudar al profesor Guildarts para ayudar a los nuevos.-**__ pasándole la hoja.- __**ahí mismo te explicara lo que debes de hacer**__.- regalándole una de sus típicas sonrisas._

_**Entendido mira-san! Entonces iré a buscar a los guías y luego iré al salón del profesor**__.- sonriendo_

_**Entonces, buena suerte lary, nos vemos en clases.-**__ despidiéndose y dando media vuelta._

_Al momento que perdió de vista a mira decidió a buscar a los guías para de una vez terminar con esto._

…

_Aula b-2_

_Jellal: __**Con que a nosotros nos tocó ser ahora guías, no lo creen?**__.- haciendo una conversación con sus compañeros._

_Gray: __**Lo que no creo Jerall, es que la estufa andante pueda ser guía**__.- respondiendo burlonamente._

_Natsu: __**A quien le llamas estufa, princesa de hielo.-**__ respondiendo ante la burla._

_Gray: __**A quien más le diría así estúpida fogata**__.- provocándolo._

_Natsu: __**Eres un….!.-**__ a punto de golpearlo_

_Gajeel: __**Sabían que los de cuarto, también van a participar?**__.- interviniendo en la discusión._

_Jellal:__** De hecho Gajeel, a mí me dijeron que en este proyecto van a participar los compositores.-**__ haciendo que una personita se interesara._

_Gray:__** Los de cuarto? Entonces eso quiere decir…?**__- dejando su oración incompleta._

_Natsu:__** Que soulary-sempai pueda participar!**__.- terminando la oración que grey iba a decir._

_Jellal:__** Exacto natsu, pero porque te interesa tanto nuestra sempai?**__.- con una mira curiosa._

_Gray: __**No será que nuestra llama parlante le gusta sempai?**__.- burlonamente._

_Gajeel:__** Responde natsu!**__.- mirando al chico con una seriedad fuerte._

_Natsu: __**bueno yo… ella…. Me…**__.- respondiendo nerviosamente._

_Todos: __**dilo Dragneel!**__.- mira sombría._

_Natsu: __**ella me gus…**__.- interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta._

_**Buenos días minna!.- **__sonriendo._

_**Buenos días sempai.- **__respondiendo al saludo._

_**Bueno chicos, no les quito su tiempo así que como saben ustedes los de segundo año tendrán que ser tanto guías como tutores de los primeros, los voy a nombrar y van a salir a los que nombre mientras los demás se quedan a esperar indicaciones, entendido!.- **__seriamente._

_Soulary: __**Entonces, comencemos por Gajeel Redfox. **__Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.- __**Gray Fullbuster.- **__imito al primero.- __**Jellal Fernández.-**__ hizo lo mismo.- __**Lyon Vastia.- Natsu Dragneel.-**__ este se sorprendió y se alegró ya que va a estar al lado de su sempai.- __**Rogue Cheney.- y por ultimo Sting **__**Eucliffe, bueno chicos me retiro.- **__despidiéndose._

_**Buenos chicos como ya saben ustedes serán tanto guías como tutores nosotros los compositores solamente ayudaremos en lo que necesiten después de presentarles a su "estudiante" se va hacer un sorteo donde se decidirá quién de los cuartos será su ayudante entendido**__.- terminando de explicar._

_**Bueno como no hay respuesta, entonces vamos**__.- dirigiéndose al salón de primer año._

_Llegaron al salón de primer año y entraron._

_Las chicas se sorprendieron ya que no esperaban ver a su sempai._

_Soulary: __**Bueno chicos voy nombrando y van pasando entendido!.- **__seriamente._

_Soulary: __**empecemos entonces.- Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxar, Lissana Strauss, Levy Mcgarden, Lucy Heartfilia, Meredy Milkovich y Yukino Aguaria.- me retiro, chicas vamos.**_

_Salieron del aula y vieron a los que podían ser sus tutores, mientras soulary los guiaba hacia la sala de música._

_**Bueno chicas les diré quiénes serán sus tutores**__.- sonriendo.- __**bueno empe**__.._

_Pero fue interrumpida._

_**Disculpe pero yo voy con Dragneel sempai porque bueno yo soy mejor que todas ustedes.**__- mirándolas con superioridad. _

_Lucy le iba a responder pero fue detenida por la mano de soulary._

_**Escucha no porque seas la hermana de mira-san quiere decir que te creas la miss universo tú estás aquí bajo mis reglas niña y no dejare que humilles a unas de ellas, quedo claro Strauss.-**__ mirándola seriamente._

_**Entendido SEM-PAI**__.- remarcando las palabras con odio._

_Las chicas se sintieron feliz ya que soulary-san las defendió, los chicos trataron de aguantar la risa._

_**Empecemos de una vez.- soulary**_

_**Erza tu tutor va hacer Jellal.- **__una sonrisa por parte de él y de ella un sonrojo._

_**Levy él es Gajeel él es tu tutor.- **__una mirada de asombro por parte de ella y una sonrisa burlona por parte de él._

_**Yukino tu tutor es Rogue.- **__un saludo de manos por parte de ambos._

_**Meredy, Sting es tu tutor.- **__una sonrisa por parte de ambos._

_**Lucy tu guía será gray.- **__al momento de que Iban a saludarte un grito los detuvo._

_**No! Juvia quería ser la alumna de gray-sama! Lary-san para esto por favor, juvia le duele esto!**__ .- mientras lloraba y tiraba de un pañuelo._

_**Lo siento mucho juvia pero son órdenes del director.-**__ mirándola con pena._

_**Juvia no puede creerse esto pero Lucy-san es su rival del amor desde ahora.- **__mirándola con una cara asesina._

_Mientras los demás con varias gotas al estilo anime._

_**El dramatismo de juvia ha terminado sigamos con esto por favor.- **__tratando de calmar el ambiente._

_**Juvia tu guía es Lyon.- **__uno con cara de enamorado y la otra muriendo de amor._

_**Por último y que dios y todos los dioses se apiadan de esta pobre alma natsu tu alumna es lissana ahora todos recemos por el alma del joven natsu, amen.- **__al decir esto todos estaban rezando por el alma en pena de Natsu Dragneel._

_**Ya que todos bendecimos a natsu, los traje aquí porque lo que van hacer es de mostrarles a su tutor su canto.- **__la cara de las chicas era un poema.- __**pero no se preocupen ellos también cantaran.- **__ la competencia de caras había iniciado._

_**Así que empecemos contigo erza.- sonrisa-**_

_**Es..ta..bi..en.- **__mientras caminaba al escenario._

_**La canción de erza se llama ice flower, erza puedes empezar.**_

_Empieza el sonido de un piano._

Joyonghi tto haruga jeomureo  
Geureoke salgo innabwa  
Amugeotdo hal suga eobseo  
Chueongmani nama

Sigani heulleo dasi saranghal su itdamyeon  
Joheultende~

Nunmura, nae gieogi neoreul itji motae  
Gaseuma, nae chueogi neoreul nochi motae  
Haru tto haruman bol su itdamyeon, nae saranga~

Ije dasi dollilsun eobtjiman  
Gieongmani nama

Sigani heulleo dasi dagagal su itdamyeon  
Joheultende~

Nunmura, nae gieogi neoreul itji motae  
Gaseuma, nae chueogi neoreul nochi motae  
Haru tto haruman bol su itdamyeon, nae saranga~

Sarangingeol aljanha jinan naldeuldo  
Nan nunmuri heulleo

Nunmura, nae gieogi neoreul itji motae  
Gaseuma, nae chueogi neoreul nochi motae  
Haru tto haruman bol su itdamyeon, nae saranga~

Jellal quedo impresionado cuando canto erza no tenía palabras para describir su voz además que va aprovecharlo y mucho.

_**Levy-chan es tu turno.-soulary**_

_**Hai.-Levy.**_

_**La canción de levy-chan se llama ashita kuru hi.**_

Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku  
Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu  
sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa  
yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you  
ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you

Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo  
hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto  
yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
watashi no te to kimi no te wo  
tsuyoku tsunagu mono..

Gajeel pensó que será muy divertido estar con la enana pero admitía que la enana no era muy mala cantando.

_**Es tu turno juvia, la canción de lluvia se llama nee**_

Nee kimi wa ima dare o omotte iru no?  
Watashi wa kimi o mamotte iru yo

Mado o akeru to kanjita Ah yoru no nioi  
Ima dare no kao ga Kokoro no naka ni ukanda?  
Tsumetai ame zubunure ni Natteta watashi ni  
Kimi dake ga sono te o Sashinobete kureta nda

Naze itsumo kimi nan darou  
Sasaete kureru hito wa  
Sono tabi Mata suki ni natte yuku

Nee nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo  
Suki ni narutte kurushii nda ne  
Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo  
Itsu demo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo

Ima kimi o omotteru yo

**Gray pensó que juvia a pesar de ser rara tenía que admitir que tenía una linda voz al cantar.**

**Lyon pensó que juvia tiene una linda voz pero puede que el haga algunas modificaciones (**lyon no se conforma con nada ¬¬).

**Yukino y Meredy adicionaron juntas así que su canción se titula magnet**

**Por favor no piensen mal, ellas son así que callos.-**mirada seria.

Yukino.

**kahosoi hi ga****kokoro no haji ni tomoru****  
****itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou****  
****watashi no chou****fukisoku ni tobi mawari****  
****anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa**

yukino y meredy.

karami au Yubi hodoite kuchibiru shita kara que a

yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moe agaru no

dakiyosete Hoshii tashikamete Hoshii  
Machigai nado nain da a omowasete

KISU wo Hoshii nurikaete mierda  
Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete Itai

Meredy.

sokubaku shite hitsuyou toshite itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete [okashii] no ga suki tamaranaku ni naru ikeru TOKO hizo Ikeba ii yo

yukino y meredy.

mayoi konda kokoro nara kantan ni tokete Yuku  
Yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni

kurikaeshita no ha ano yume ja nakute  
mo magire nai genjitsu no watashi tachi  
furete kara modorenai a Shiru  
dolor de ii no ... atrevería yori mo taisetsu na anata

yukino.

ga kuru yoake a fuan de naite shimau watashi ni [daijoubu] para sasayaita anata mo naite ita no?

_**Yukino y meredy.**_

dakiyosete Hoshii tashikamete Hoshii

Machigai nado nain da a omowasete  
KISU wo Hoshii nurikaete mierda  
Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai

IMÁN hikiyosete no you ni  
tatoe Itsuka hanarete mo meguri au  
modorenakute fureteite ii  
dolor de ii no se atreve yori mo taisetsu na anata

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta nunca pensaron que verían ese tipo de cantos pero bueno gustos son gustos, no?

Sting y rogue admitieron que no cantan mal pero habrá un serio cambio de actitud sí señor.

**La siguiente es la rara que diga lissana su canción es fukai mori.**

Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así,  
es una inquietud que yo siento en mí.  
Debes saber bien lo que buscando estás  
solamente así tú lo encontrarás.

Que cada cual no es igual,  
es sentirse feliz,  
distinta es la opinión,  
o riqueza es, o el amor tal vez,  
su gran motivación.

Búscalo si es que en ti esa es la verdad  
pues asi la humanidad nació.

Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así,  
es una inquietud que yo siento en mí.  
Debes saber bien lo que buscando estás  
solamente así tú lo encontrarás.

Natsu pensó que tiene buena voz pero todavía le falta no está a la altura de una persona que el admira.

**La última es Lucy y su canción es glitter.**

Mukishi tsuna bokura no chikyuu wa  
Kirameita (toki) wo nazotte dekita  
Mizu sabaku ni dekita RAGUUN to  
Tada haeteiru nokosareta ikimono

Fuhaishita METOROPORISU  
Migarusa wa kanjinai  
Anata no nozonda kekka  
Haiiro ni afureteru kore ga risoukyou?

Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou  
Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyou  
Muishiki no nakani hisonderu  
Mienai koe ni shita ga ikitte yuku

Gray le encanto la voz de Lucy, ella lo único que necesitaba es la canción que ellos cantarían solamente eso es lo que necesita.

Natsu quedo sorprendido por la voz de aquella rubia al momento que la escucho cantar le gusto pero no lo admitiría además a él siempre le gusto la voz de soulary.

**Bueno chicos es su turno no lo creen?.-** con una sonrisa burlona.

**Soulary-sempai, no podemos cantar en pareja**.- pregunto sting ya que el quería irse de una buena vez.

**Claro sting.-** sonriendo

La canción de rogue y mía se llama be.

I have not thought about living until yesterday  
It just a seemed like one scene of a film  
I need lore

Oh, everything has utterly changed  
Enough to make me cry  
Even if I cover my eyes, nothing will change  
But my feelings will

Close your eyes  
Imagine how to live  
You must do it  
I close my eyes  
And determined  
I'm pressed for choice  
Just about a leave, faraway  
To live  
Its only one  
We gotta choose it  
So do we?  
Just about a leave, faraway  
To survive  
Its only one  
Can you drive your destiny?  
Be it

Yukino y meredy pensaron que sus tutores cantan muy bien pero ellas no van con ese tipo de música algo tiene que cambiar, si señora.

Lissana le gusto como canto sting aunque su meta por ahora es natsu.

**Bueno mi canción se llama never say never pero necesito la voz de una de ustedes así que enana sube conmigo.- **mientras la señalaba.

**A quien le dices enana, estúpido.- **haciendo un lindo puchero.

**toma la hoja y sigue la canción entendido.- **mientras le da la hoja.

**esta bien.- **con resignación

Reality slips far away  
Fiction comes alive, we start to play it  
Hope is no more  
Behind a closed door  
As we drift away from where we were before  
Hope and hopelessness become one  
It's all meaningless, we've already begun  
Yup, we are all one and the same  
Never opposites, we play the same game  
Walk the thin line between hope and despair  
Running from the truth but it's already here  
Told so many lies, I dunno if they can find me  
Only one life to live, so choose wisely  
Heads or tails, do you even know the side you're on?  
Doesn't really matter if it's on the same coin  
If you wannna achieve you gotta believe  
It's on right now  
There's the door  
Here's the key  
The search is so very long  
We let it fade away  
There's a ray of hope beyond despair  
Move on  
Look for the truth in this world  
Such dedication comes through only once  
Slip through the confusion  
Find a solution  
Beat the twisted evil things  
Just do it  
Go for it  
Never  
Slip through the confusion  
Find a solution  
Beat the twisted evil things  
Just do it  
Go for it  
You gotta believe it's killin' time

La siguiente canción es de Jellal, natsu y mía es pero que les guste y se llama bad boy.

Jellal

Yeah… one hundred percent… no doubt

De todas formas al fin, terminamos así

Y por culpa de ti, la cordura perdí.

No te esfumes, ni te olvides de mi amor.

Aquel amor que te di, era un juego sin fin

Que llego a consumir el fuego que prendí

Prometiste aquí, no volver junto a mí, otra vez, vez… vez.

Gray

Dime ¿Por qué? Si es que nos amamos nos volvemos a herir

Dime ¿Por qué? Es tan imposible separarte de mí

Jellal

No hay razón para llorar, nos debemos separar

Natsu

Será complicado y si lo logramos

Estaremos bien sin que te vuelva a hablar

Gray

Get out… get out… get out…

Jellal

De todas formas al fin, terminamos así

Sé que enloquecí y arruine tu vivir

No lo dudes, solo huye de mi amor

Natsu

Aquel amor que te di, era un juego sin fin

Que llego a consumir el fuego que prendí

Prometiste aquí, no volver junto a mí, otra vez, vez… vez

Gray

Dime ¿Por qué? Si es que nos amamos nos volvemos a herir

Dime ¿Por qué? Es tan imposible separarte de mí

Jellal

No hay razón para llorar, nos debemos separar

_Natsu._

Será complicado y si lo logramos

Estaremos bien sin que te vuelva a hablar

_Es inútil que te vuelva amar, el amor esta vez terminara_

_Me canse de ti, de aquel dar y recibir_

_Alguien mejor voy a encontrar, _

_Que me dará felicidad, pues así todo termina_

_Gray_

Dime ¿Por qué? Si es que nos amamos nos volvemos a herir

Dime ¿Por qué? Es tan imposible separarte de mí

_Jellal_

No hay razón para llorar, nos debemos separar

_Natsu_

Será complicado y si lo logramos

Estaremos bien sin que te vuelva a hablar

_Gray._

Get out… get out… get out…

lucy, erza y juvia quedaron sorprendidas ante la voz y los movimientos o mejor dicho el baile que hicieron no había palabras…

Soulary solamente se divertía ante los pensamientos y las caras divertidas de los chicos.

**Bueno chicos los espero el lunes por la mañana, hasta luego.- **despidiéndose de todos.

Antes de irse paso cerca de lissana.

**Tu eres un obstáculo entre ellos dos, así que no te entrometas en donde no te llaman o si no puedes salir muy herida en esta situación.- **decía esto mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Después de decir esto se marchó, lissana no sabía que responder así que mejor tomo sus cosas y se fue al igual que el resto.

…

Bueno aquí termina mi cap. lo se quedó feo.

No tuve inspiración.

Aquí les dejo los links de las canciones por si las quieren escuchar

Erza: _ watch?v=WVrrPHtX4R8_

Levy: _ watch?v=ymjIxSQ2ar4_

Juvia: _ watch?v=8jYyq3lCgGs_

Yukino y Meredy: _ watch?v=vSnKX7kAgIc_

Lissana: _ watch?v=OdPv5o2jHfc_

No sabía que canción ponerle -.-

Lucy: watch?v=GW6po2_mWzQ

Sting y Rogue: watch?v=8w7t8zseUpU

Tampoco sabía que canción poner -.-

Gajeel y Levy: watch?v=VGHF4FQZVqQ

Jellal, Gray y Natsu: watch?v=sC2uENkmaZ8


	4. Chapter 4 desconocidos

Comencemos!

.

.

.

.

.

Cap4. Desconocidos..

Bueno chicas ya que acabo todo esto, no les gustaría un recorrido por el campus?.- pregunto Gray.

Todas: está bien.

Y van a comenzar andar cuando una voz los de tuvo.

Yo no puedo, así que me marcho.- dijo Lisanna

Por nosotros está bien, canosa.- respondió Gajeel con burla.

Lisanna: Que no soy canosa! Metalero de cuarta.- con enojo y volteo a ver a su querido tutor.- además, Natsu-san nos vas a decir que me quede?.- con ojitos coquetos.

Natsu se acercó a ella puso su mano en su hombro y con seriedad dijo lo siguiente:

Natsu: Lisanna…..- sonrisa.- es pero que te cuides al andar, fíjate por los dos lados y observa por donde vas si no quieres ser mancillada y hasta mañana.

Los demás no se aguantaron por lo que había dicho el pelirosa mientras una peliblanca salía de la escena echando humo por la cabeza al ver que el pelirosa y le hizo caso.

Juvia: oigan?.- haciendo que otra vez de tengan su andar.

Levy: que pasa juvia-chan?

Juvia: juvia se preguntaba, porque soulary-san dijo hasta el lunes si hoy es lunes y mañana es martes?.- finalizo juvia con su teoría..

Después de que juvia terminara de contar su teoría, los demás analizaban…. Y todos habían caído en cuenta de que Inou se había con fundido de día.

Erza: entonces hay que buscarla, para que nos diga cuando nos vamos a volver a ver.- sacando a todos de sus mentes.

De acuerdo!

Creo que irán solamente ustedes ocho, rouge y yo tenemos cosas pendientes.- decía Sting con sus brazos detrás del hombro.

Gajeel: porque 8, rubio?.- respondió con desgano.

Rouge: porque las chicas también se van.- molesto ante la despreocupación de Gajeel

Levy: ustedes también chicas?.- les pregunto para saber si es cierto.

Meredy: lo siento de verdad pero tenemos cosas que hacer.- disculpándose.

Lucy: está bien pero tengan cuidado.- resignándose ante la respuestas de esos 4.

Dicho y hecho los 4 chicos se marcharon mientras quedaron 8.

Jellal: bueno que esperamos, vamos a buscar a soulary-sempai y les enseñamos FT, les parece.- dando por finalizada su comentario y con una gran sonrisa.

Está bien!

En otra parte…

En el aeropuerto de magnolia, aterriza un avión de donde sale un joven de cabellera negra y unos ojos de color azul y un toque gris.

Así que… volví a magnolia.- con una sonrisa triste.- muy pronto nos volveremos a ver pequeña alma y a ti igual hermano.

Mientras baja del avión, un anciano se acercó hasta el para llevar sus cosas y conducirlo al auto.

Anciano: como esta joven Otomi? Como le fue en el viaje?.- pregunto para distraer a su joven amo.

Bien tanaka-san y el viaje excelente.- sabiendo lo que quería hacer su viejo ancianito.

Joven Otomi ha pasado ya 2 años desde el accidente de su.. .- fue interrumpido por el joven.

Lo sé tanaka, lo se crees que no me siento culpable de lo que paso.- frustrado.- lo siento tanaka no estoy para recordar, sabes mejor llévame a la escuela de FT necesito inscribirme.

Tanaka: quiere volver a esa escuela joven Otomi?.- con un tono de preocupación

Estoy seguro tanaka, tengo cosas pendientes con dos señoritas y más por la primera.- seriedad.

Es pero que no vuelva a salir lastimado joven, sabe que usted me preocupa y mucho.- tratando de que su amo cambiara de opinión, cosa que no logro.

No te preocupes tanaka, quiero que la pequeña alma vuelva hacer la misma de antes.- con una sonrisa de lado.

Como usted ordene amo.- presintiendo que algo malo va a pasar.

En la entrada del instituto de FT….

Así que voy a volver a estudiar aquí?.- tono de desprecio

Así es Minerva, así que quiero que te comportes y no causes de nuevo problemas me entendiste!?.- dijo enojado

Ya te entendí padre, no tienes por qué gritar.- cara de fastidiada.

Eso es pero Minerva y para estar seguros le diré a tu hermano que te vigile.- serio

Ese mocoso rubio!.- Sarcástica.- ja! No me hagas reír, sabes perfectamente que se cuidarme sola.

Eso es pero Minerva.- dando por finalizada esta conversación.

En los pasillos del instituto….

Rina: Soulary! Es párame!- Gritaba la presidenta al ver a su amiga.- una hormiga!.- cayendo al instante pero a lado de su amiga.

Soulary: Rina!.- espantada.- no sé cómo eres la presidenta si eres más torpe que yo, mira caerte por una hormiga.- respondiendo burlonamente.

Rina: Que mala eres lary-chan.- con sus ojitos a punto de llorar.

Soulary: No es cierto Rina pero terminando el tema para que me necesitas?

Rina: cierto este es tu grupo asignado y este es el horario, empiezas mañana y el director quiere que le lleves estos papeles.- regalándole una sonrisa y entregándole los papeles.

Soulary: mañana? Pero si mañana es sábado.- respondió soulary confundida.

Rina: después dices que la torpe soy yo, soulary hoy es lunes, mañana es marte..

Soulary: en serio?.- sorprendida.- bueno tendré que buscar a los chicos.

Rina: como sabes que son ellos quienes te toco?.- pregunto sorprendida.

Deteniendo el andar de soulary, sede tuvo pero no siguió sino que dándole la espalda respondió.

Soulary: Porque ellos se parecen a mi cuando estaba en el lugar de ellos.- terminando su frase siguió su andar.

Rina: soulary…- preocupada.- es pero que esto no te haga daño.- susurra.

Rina: es cierto.- gritando.- soulary! Te espero en la entrada vamos a comer algo juntas!

Soulary: dímelo mañana Rina.- sonriendo.- está bien, te espero en la entrada.

Dirección.

Así que quieres que tu hija estudie de nuevo aquí.- comento el maestro marakaov.

Deja que termine aquí sus estudios marakaov, sé que minerva ha hecho mucho daño pero ella no sabe del accidente de esos dos chicos.- suplicando.

No lo sé Jiemma… hizo sufrir a una de mis queridas hijas, no sé si puedo ponerla de nuevo aquí.- respondió marakaov.

Lo sé pero.- pero fue interrumpido por el azote de una puerta.

Dando paso a una chica de 19 años de cabello largo, lacio de color negro y sus ojos de un color verde oscuro dando paso a su "divina presencia"

Que piensas tanto viejo ya inscríbeme.- utilizando un tono egocéntrico.- además quiero estar en baile y canto me entendiste?

Marakaov: está bien.- resignándose antes de que esa chica ataque.- pero la condición de que midas tu actitud.- parándose.- entendido minerva?

Minerva: lo que tú digas "maestro".- sarcástica.

Y pensar que sigues siendo ese tipo de persona, no mi-chan?.- dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Minerva: Desde cuando me dirás así otomí?.- dándose la vuelta para ver a la persona.

Qué raro que ya no te dirijas a mi como dar-kun, mi-chan.- sarcástico.

Esos tiempos ya pasaron Darnell.- molesta.- además donde está tu pegajoso hermano?

Darnell: así que no sabes lo que paso.- susurrando

Minerva: dijiste algo?

Darnell: nada.- sonrisa de lado.- takumi está en otro lado

Minerva: así que el glotón de tu gemelo esta por ahí comiendo.- sonriendo

Darnell: básicamente si.- sonrisa

Marakaov: lo siento por interrumpir su re encuentro pero sus papeles están arreglados así que se pueden retirar.- tratando de aligerar el ambiente en su oficina.

De acuerdo.- respondieron los dos jóvenes.

Jiemma: te lo agradezco Marakaov.-sonrisa

Marakaov: no tienes por qué agradecer así que si no les molesta retírense.

Darnell: nos veremos mañana mi-chan.- despidiendo se con una mano, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Minerva: cuando dejaras de llamarme así!.- frustrada.- vamos padre.

…. Cerca de los salones de los cuartos…

Llevamos buscando a sempai por horas y no damos con ella.- respondió cansada Lucy.

Jellal: Ve el lado bueno Lucy, cuando menos ya les enseñamos algunos lugares.- dando su opinión positiva.

Si pero ella ni sus luces, tan grande es este instituto?.- respondió Levy con un tono negativo.

No veas lo negativo, le...- fue interrumpida erza por gajeel

Guarda silencio pelirroja.- dijo con un tono de molestia

Juvia: no es que juvia sea paranoica pero hay que ponernos 10 pasos atrás.- asustada.

Natsu: porque?.- confundido ante la respuesta.

Lucy: Por eso.- señalo Lucy a un gajeel que está siendo torturado por una pelirroja.

Erza: a quien le llamas pelirroja! Me llamo Erza! estúpido de quinta!.- haciéndole una llave al pelinegro.

Gray: con razón le llaman Titania.- dando su opinión.

Levy: como sabes eso?.- pregunto Levy sorprendida.

Jellal: escuchamos a unos chicos cuando vieron a erza y de ahí la respuesta de gray.- respondió la duda.

Minna!.- se escuchó una voz hacia lo lejos.

Esa voz es de...- Levy

Soulary sempai.- contestando al mismo tiempo Lucy y Natsu.

Se paró enfrente de ellos pero antes de continuar trata de recuperar su aliento.

Soulary: chicos mañana a las 11 quiero que vayan a la sala de música entendido y me acorde que hoy es lunes jeje perdón.- sonriendo

Mientras todos caían de espalda por lo despistada que podía ser soulary.

Gajeel: Espera un momento Inou.- resucitado después de la muerte segura.

Soulary: que pasa?.- viéndolo seriamente

Gajeel: eso quiere decir que eres la asesora, verdad?.- seriamente

Soulary: sonrisa.- exacto

Gajeel: me lo imagine ojos rojos.- sonrisa

Soulary: muere ¬¬

Lucy: entonces mañana a las 11?.- calmando el ambiente.

Soulary: ni un minuto más y ni un minuto menos.- respondiendo.- bueno esto es todo, me retiro y hasta mañana.

Tomando camino hacia las escaleras.

Jellal: Entonces todos nos vamos ya.- terminando el recorrido.

Juvia: juvia piensa que fue mucho las emociones que pasamos así que merecemos un descanso.- sonriendo

Erza: tiene razón juvia así que adiós chicos.- sonrisa.

Gray: Hasta luego.- deteniendo el andar de las chicas.- esperen chicas, mañana vengan bien descansadas por que los ensayos serán muy estresantes.- siguiendo a sus compañeros

Levy: que quiso decir gray-san?.- confundida.

Lucy: ni idea, mejor vámonos.- terminando la conversación

….-…-… en la entrada.

Soulary: Rin-chan lo siento por llegar tarde.- gritando

Rina: no te preocupes, le entregaste los documentos al maestro?.

Soulary: si!

Rina: y tu hermana?

Soulary: Wendy?, sabes que ella no me espera y saliendo de clases se va directamente a casa.

Rina: entonces andando.

Y van saliendo del instituto cuando dos camionetas negras polarizadas salían del instituto, soulary se dé tuvo.

Rina: te sucede algo lary?.- extrañada

Soulary: siento una presencia.- seria

Rina.- presencia?, que tipo de presencia, lary?.- preocupada

Soulary: siento, siento la presencia de…

Rina: de que soulary!.- muerta del miedo

Soulary siento la presencia de una carta clow.- seria

Rina: lary-chan!.- enojada ante tal comentario de su amiga

Soulary: jaja quería decir eso.- riendo ante el gesto de su amiga

Rina: te quitare todas tus series de anime.- enojada

Soulary: no seas mala Rina era jugando.- tratando de convencer a su amiga.- pero… siento que algo malo va a pasar…. Es pero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…- susurrando

Rina: dijiste algo?.- confundida.

Soulary: nada de nada.- regalándole una sonrisa.- apresúrate o sino dejo que Pagues tú la comida.- comenzando a correr

Rina: que! .- desprevenida ante tal acción.- espérame lary!

Apresúrate tortuga.- gritándole, en voz baja.- es pero que no haya más problemas por haber..

…

Bueno chicos aquí termina mi capitulo jeje

Es pero que les guste….

Estoy corta de imaginación y por si fuera poco ….. No puse a Lyon jajaja

Se me olvida este personaje…. -.-

A quien se refería Darnell con pequeña alma?

Muy pronto lo averiguaran jaja ok'no

En el próximo capítulo….

**Tanto tiempo sin verte pequeña alma… - triste**

**Tanto tiempo sin verte takumi.-triste. **

**Mientras el viento mecía las flores del gran árbol del cerezo.**

**Pero que le ha pasado a soulary- sempai.- sin entender**

**Es una larga historia.- suspirando…**


	5. chapter 5 descubriendo

Cap.5 descubriendo verdades y entrenando duro!

Lucy: Wua! Llegamos!.- dijo, mientras las demás se tiraban en los sillones.

Levy: Lo único que hicimos fue caminar y cantar, no sé porque nos cansamos.- comento al grupo de chicas.

Juvia: Bueno a juvia no le importa.- levantándose del sillón.- juvia le apetece algo de tomar ustedes no quieren que juvia les traiga algo de beber?- dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Erza: hablando de cocina y bebidas…. Puedo hacer la cena yo!- con estrellitas en los ojos.

Juvia: erza-san juvia encontró pastel de fresas.- tratando de desviar la gran idea de su amiga pelirroja de cocinar.

Erza: enserio!.- con unas estrellas más grandes.

Juvia: es una gran rebanada que encontró juvia.- ganando la atención de su amiga.

Erza: voy para la cocina.- dando pequeños saltitos a la cocina.

Puff.- suspirando las chicas por haber cambiado la idea de erza.

Levy: Oigan… acabo de recordar que no conocemos mucho a los "tutores" bueno a excepción de sus nombres, no les gustaría saber más de ellos.- con una gran curiosidad en sus ojos.

Juvia: bueno a juvia le gana la curiosidad de cómo es gray-sama.- saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de bebidas, dejando la sobre la mesita que está en el centro y repartiéndolo a cada una.- quiero saber todo de gray-sama!- moviéndose como gusanito.

Erza: para mi es una buena idea Levy, a mi si me da curiosidad.- saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en el sofá a acompañada con su gran delicioso pastel de fresas.

Lucy: erza solamente lo dice porque le justo Jellal, o no E-R-Z-A.- mirándola con una mirada picara.

Erza: no…se…de..que..hab…las.- sonrojándose al instante que Lucy dijo eso, prefirió desviar la mira hacia otro lado y llevándose un gran pedazo de pastel a la boca.

Levy: pero volviendo al tema tratado.- ayudando a erza.- como podremos saber más de ellos?

Lucy: respondiendo a tu pregunta.- con un dedo en su mentón.- soulary-sempai, nos puede ayudar en esto ya que ella los conoce.

Juvia: juvia piensa que mi rival del amor tiene razón.- al decir esto a Lucy le salió una gotita.- juvia recuerda que gajeel-kun le dijo ojos rojos a soulary-san, también cuando Sting-san le hablo con tanta familiaridad.

Erza: entonces que esperamos y llamemos a soulary-sempai.- terminando de comer su último trozo.

Levy: La llamare.- buscando entre su bolsillo

En un restaurante…

Cerca de la ventana se encontraba una chica mirando a la calle al ver como el atardecer se iba lentamente.

Rina: lary, no quieres comer algo más?.- pregunto su amiga para desviar esa mirada preocupada.

Soulary se giró hacia su amiga para verla detenidamente con su uniforme de trabajo ya que ese día a Rina le tocaba trabajar y a ella le tocaba descanso.

Soulary: no gracias Rina.- respondió y de volvió su vista hacia el gran ventanal.

Rina: segura… etto.. sou..- pero fue interrumpida por un sonido proveniente del celular de soulary.

Soulary: disculpa.- contestando.- _hola?_

Levy: _lary-sempai, soy Levy…. Quería preguntarle si podrías venir al departamento?_

Soulary: _claro Levy-chan pero para qué?, bueno si se puede saber._

Levy: _bueno trata de… pero fue interrumpida por otra voz.- soulary-sempai compra pastel de fresas!-se escuchó 2 voces.- erza!.-y colgaron_

Soulary y Rina se quedaron observando el celular de la primera al ver como las 4 chicas hacían una "platica tranquila en donde había amenazas y un pastel".

Soulary: creo que me marcho Rina estas chicas a veces pueden ser muy locas.- observando su celular donde minutos antes había hablado con ellas.

Rina: espera un momento lary.- se giró y fue tras el mostrador donde se podía ver algunos pequeños pasteles y regreso con dos cajas.- toma para erza-chan, traje dos ya que por lo visto le gustan este tipo de pasteles.- entregándole las cajas.

Soulary: gracias Rina-chan no sabría que hacer sin ti.- regalándole una sonrisa.

Rina: no tienes que preocuparte, mientras sonrías más con eso me basta.- mirándola tiernamente.

Soulary: no sé si tengo el derecho de seguir sonriendo.- mirando con tristeza las cajas.

Rina: si fue por el accidente, tu no tuviste la culpa fue mala suerte.- tratando de darle ánimos.

Soulary: fue mi culpa!.- al gritar tan fuerte los clientes se voltearon para ver de dónde provenía el grito.- lo siento, Rina, yo sabía que iba a pasar pero no hice nada fui tan egoísta con los sentimientos de él y solamente me preocupe por los míos.- hablo con pesadez.- que irónico, no?, yo una Inou quien tiene que ver por el hilo rojo y quitar a los obstáculos, fui un gran obstáculo para ellos, que irónico, no?.

Rina: sou..- pero fue interrumpida por ella.

Soulary: no quiero seguir hablando de esto.- girándose y yéndose por la puerta, seguida de Rina.- y Rina siento las molestias.- al decir esto salió del local con rumbo al apartamento de las 4 locas ( xD).

Cuando salió del restaurante se echó a correr hasta donde sus piernas den pero al doblar la esquina choco contra una persona.

Soulary: lo siento mucho no me fije donde iba.- dijo mientras se disculpaba pero nunca alzo la vista para ver al sujeto.

No te preocupes pequeña alma muy pronto tendremos tiempo para hablar, veo que llevas prisa.- al terminar su oración retomo su andar.

Soulary: nani!?.- se sorprendió cuando al que no tan desconocido dijo ese apodo solamente dos personas le decían haci.

Lo dejo pasar y volvió a retomar su caminata.

Erza: se está tardando con mi pastel de fresas.- haciendo un lindo puchero de enojo.

Levy: en vez de que te preocupes por no ver llegar a sempai.- regañándola

Se escucha como se abre la puerta principal y se ve a una chica toda despeinada por la gran carrera de atletismo que dio.

Soulary: llegue!.- cayendo de forma dramática al sillón.

Todas: sempai! Pastel-chan!.- gritaron todas por la preocupación.

Soulary. No se preocupen.- mirando a la pelirroja quien ya estaba demorando el pastel.- y más tú erza.

Todas miraron con reproche a erza mientras ella feliz de la vida con su pastel. A lavado sea el pastel de fresas para erza.

Soulary: bueno chicas para que me necesitaban.

Levy: bueno.-nerviosa.- queríamos…. Saber si tu nos puedes contar algo sobre los tutores?

Soulary: sobre el cuarteto de idiotas?.- comiendo un pedazo de pastel.

Erza: ese es mi pastel!.- mirándola furiosamente.

Soulary: tú tienes un pastel completo, cuando menos déjame probar una vez este pastel además si sigues comiendo mucho pastel Jellal no te amara gorda.-finalizo con una respuesta seria.

Erza: eso a ti no te incumbe!.- respondió sonrojada.

Lucy: gano soulary-sempai.- dando por terminada la batalla.- regresando al tema, puedes decirnos que sabes de ellos?.- pregunto con curiosidad.

Soulary: claro.- sonriendo.- a menos que quieras saber los gustos de Natsu o no L-U-C-Y?.- mirando la pícaramente.

Lucy: te equivocas totalmente.- negándolo.

Soulary: jaja tranquila.- calmándola.- bueno empecemos por Jellal Fernández es una persona muy amable, alegre y optimista, tiene un hermano muy parecido a el, se llama Siegrain.- mirando a erza.- por si querías saber, continuando su hermano es dueño de la empresa torre del cielo.

Lucy: de la gran empresa extranjera! Donde cualquier producto no importa cuál sea lo puedes encontrar ahí!.- sorprendida.

Soulary: correcto.- asintiendo.

Levy: y sus padres.- seguía picada con la curiosidad.

Soulary cambio su sonrisa por una seria.

Soulary: sus padres están muertos, cómo fue?- desviando la mirada.- no me corresponde decir eso.

Erza: cambiando de persona.- para calmar el ambiente.- cuéntanos de gray.

Soulary: Gray Fullbuster una persona muy relajada y seria depende de la situación que se encuentre, su hobbie es hacer esculturas con hielo, él amaba las cosas frías la música es su verdadera pasión con eso se puede relajar, por supuesto que tienes suegra juvia.- mirando a la chica quien se encontraba con coranzositos en los ojos y una donación de sangre saliendo por su nariz.- bueno su madre es Ul, su hermana mayor Ultear y su hermano de la misma edad Lyon se preguntaran porque, ellos dos eran huérfanos así que la señora Ul los adopto.

Soulary: Gajeel Redfox tiene un mal genio de eso no hay duda, es muy bromista, su familia es Metalicana quien es dueño de la gran empresa automotriz más grande del mundo de ahí su afición a los metales también tiene a un gatito llamado Pantherlily su alias es Lily.

Soulary: y por ultimo Natsu Dragneel una persona muy despreocupada en mi opinión pero es una gran persona y con unos sentimientos tan grandes para sus amigos, siempre sonríe despreocupadamente al día sin saber que pueda pasar, su hobbie es jugar con el fuego lo sé algo loco pero se entretiene haciendo fuegos artificiales al igual que Gray le gusta la música, sus familiares son Igneel Dragneel y happy su gato aunque siempre me pregunto por qué en vez de maullar dice aye!.- respondiéndose a si misma.

Juvia: juvia piensa que a soulary-sempai le gusta dragneel-san.- llamando la atención de la azabache.- bueno juvia piensa por lo bien que describe a dragneel-san.

Soulary: estas equivocada juvia.- una sonrisa de nostalgia.- el me recuerda a una persona que estimo y amo mucho.

Erza. y esa persona es…- insistiendo.

Soulary: persona..- mirando desorientada mente.- takumi…-volviendo a la realidad.- pero miren cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido wau! Jeje creo que me voy adiós

Levy: se fue.- perpleja ante la rapidez de su sempai.

Lucy: no importa mañana la perseguiremos.- bostezando.- creo que es hora de dormir, hasta mañana.

Todas: que descansen.

….. En la escuela ( xD )

En los pasillos de los 4º se ve a una chica pelinegra dirigiéndose a la clase de música ya que su entrada quería que fuera perfecta además que quería sorprender a una chica en especial. Llego al salón y abrió la puerta con rudeza entrando sin la autorización de la maestra, agarrando el gis y escribiendo su nombre en él.

Mi nombre es minerva Orlando tengo 19 años y no me interesa relacionarme con "amistades" estoy aquí para demostrar mi talento y derrotarte soulary Inou!.

Todos los alumnos y incluyendo al profesor se sorprendieron ante lo dicho de la nueva alumna.

Alumna: disculpa dices que derrotaras a Inou-san pero ella no está en esta clase.

Minerva: disculpa.- incrédula.- como que la mosquita muerta de Inou no está, a ella le encanta la música por lo que ella debería estar aquí.

Alumno: ella desde el 2º grado dejo la música para convertirse en compositora.

Minerva: que!.- no podía creer ante las palabras del chico, analizaba el salón para ver si encontraba a su rival pero se dé tuvo en la última silla cerca de la ventana en donde vio un jarrón y un listón azul amarrado a ella.- oigan! Me gustaría preguntar que hace un jarrón en esa silla del fondo.

Al escuchar la pregunta de minerva se dejó escuchar un sonido silencio ya que todos sabían quién dejaba ese jarrón y el listón azul.

Maestro: señorita Orlando necesito que tome asiento por favor.- ella con desgano se fue a sentar.- y lo del jarrón una persona importante para esta clase sea marchado para nunca volver por eso le dejamos este obsequio.

Minerva: ya veo.- seria

Fuera del salón estaba una chica de baja estatura quien al escuchar toda la plática salió corriendo para contarle a las demás.

Si ven el ejemplo pondrán resolver el ejercicio más rápido así que alguien tiene alguna duda es momento de preguntar o no señorita Mcgarden?.- volteando y viendo como la chica gateaba hasta su mesa.

En un movimiento rápido se sentó en su mesa y se escondió entre su mochila ante la vergüenza escena que acaba de dar.

…..

En otro lugar se puede apreciar a una chica quien estaba parada ante un gran árbol de cerezos que cerca de sus raíces se encontraba una lápida, termino de acortar el camino y quedo frente a frente con lapida.

Tanto tiempo sin venir a visitarte takumi-kun.-su cara reflejaba tristeza.

Empieza a soplar el viento logrando mover los pétalos que se desprendían del gran árbol y meciendo los lindos cabellos de la chica.

Soulary: takumi-kun.- arrodillándose.- sabes… te extraño mucho desde ese día ya no tengo motivos para sonreír a la vida como lo hacías antes tú, pero llego el chico rosado como le llamaste al principio y me ayudo a levantarme además conocí a unas chicas muy lindas se parecen a nosotros cuando estábamos juntos, bueno esto es todo por hoy takumi después de finalizar el día vendré a contarte como me fue.- levantándose y agarrando su mochila pero deteniéndose y regresando.- se me olvidaba aquí están los girasoles que tanto te gustan, bueno deséame suerte!

Terminando su oración salió corriendo del lugar para llegar a su 3º clase ya que se saltó las 2º primeras para poder estar un rato con esa persona.

En el árbol se ve a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises y unas manchitas de color azul en sus ojos, observa como la chica va corriendo por el pasillo y una sonrisa salió de sus labios junto con una risita.

Buena suerte lary-chi.-susurrando.

…salón de 4º grado. "compositores".

Rina miraba con preocupación la silla de a lado ya que su amiga no había a parecido en las dos primeras horas lo bueno que la primera el maestro no se presentó, la maestra está explicando cuando la llamo el director y por suerte no tomo lista ya era la tercera hora y su amiga no aparecía hasta que de repente la puerta del salón fue abierta dejando pasar a la dichosa señorita.

Rina: donde estabas!?.-bombardeándola con preguntas.

Soulary: fui a ver a takumi-kun, madre.- burlándose ante la actitud de su amiga.

Rina: para la próxima me avisas a dónde vas señorita.- siguiéndole el juego.

Soulary: claro madre.- sonriendo.- por cierto ri.- pero fue interrumpida por el maestro quien llegaba junto con un alumno.

Maestro: bueno chicos les presento a su nuevo compañero, por favor preséntate.- señalando al chico

Soulary se sorprendió ante el chico que estaba al frente de la clase, esta aterrorizada ante esa persona ya que no quería volver a soñar con ese día además le recordaba a esa persona tan amada para ella.

Joven: claro maestro.-inclinándose.- mucho gusto me llamo Darnell Otomi tengo 19 años un gusto.- sacando un gran sonrojo por parte de las chicas.

Maestro: omitiremos las preguntas a su compañero.- ignorando las miradas asesinas de sus alumnas.- te sentaras delante de Inou por favor toma asiento.

Como le había dicho el maestro fue asentarse parándose frente a una shokeada soulary quien veía asustada al chico.

Darnell: tanto tiempo sin verte pequeña alma.- dedicándole una sonrisa nostálgica.

Soulary: Dar…nell… debe ser…. Una broma..- mirándolo sin poder creérselo.

Darnell: hablaremos más tarde soul-chi.- sonriendo y tomando asiento delante de ella.

Terminando la clase, al momento que Darnell se iba a voltear soulary salió corriendo hacia la sala de música.

Soulary: siento la demora.- tratando de ocultar su miedo.- chicos dentro de tres semanas se hará un festival en donde a este equipo le toca hacer un evento musical. Así que chicos pongan en marcha la práctica, me voy les daré un tiempo yo vendré luego.- marchándose del lugar.

Gray: ya escucharon a sempai.- sonriendo macabramente.- así que en marcha!

…. 2 hrs ensayando….

Gray: Lucy quiero que hagas más fuerte el tono, vamos a empezar de nuevo, ok!

Lucy: está bien.- agotada por usar tanto su voz.

Natsu: no porque seas la hermana de mira-san no quiere decir que vas hacer lo que quieras entendiste!.- Enojado.- desde el comienzo el baile!

Lisanna: hai!.- enojada.

Jellal: erza, no me estas escuchando te estado repitiendo que el paso no va haci!, es pie al frente, luego atrás, te vas hacia atrás y luego te incorporas y das un giro, entendiste.

Erza: ya entendí!.- enojada.- pero tampoco me grites entendiste!

Jellal: aye!.- asustado.

Lyon: querida juvia el tono que haces está mal tiene que ser suave y con gracia, lo haces muy rápido y no se te entiende, ensayalo otra vez.

Juvia: está bien, Lyon-sama.- suspirando.

Gajeel: dale enana que apenas llevas 10 abdominales y te faltan 20 más.

Levy: y porque tengo que hacer esto yo!.- Cansada.- si bien podemos estar ensayando con música o baile o lo que sea!

Gajeel: el ejercicio es muy bueno a la hora de bailar enana así que menos charla y más abdominales!

Levy: Moriré.- saliendo su alma.

Todas excepto Lisanna: resiste Levy-chan!

… terminando de ensayar.

Lucy: oigan ya pasaron 3hrs y sempai no aparece.- pasándole las botellas de agua a todos.

Erza: gracias.- aceptando la botella.- porque no la buscamos.

Jellal: buena idea.- terminando de beber.

Lisanna: lo siento pero esta hermosura se va no me importa donde este "sempai".- haciéndose la importante, dirigiéndose Natsu.- Natsu sempai porque mejor nos vamos los dos aun lugar tranquilo.- seductoramente.

Natsu: escucha Lisanna a mí no me interesas lo mas mínimo así que vete a bañar ya que apestas peor que un hombre.- serio.

Lucy: jajaja.- burlándose.- bien dicho Dragnell

Natsu: de que te burlas rubia, tú necesitas ensayar mucho para que el tono salga.- burlonamente.

Lucy paro de reír.- a quien le llamas rubia, homosexual!.- respondiendo ante Natsu.

Natsu: a quien más rubia, yo no veo a otra rubia oxigenada!.- regresándole las palabras.

Lucy: mira homosexual de cuarta! De esta no te salvas!.- pero fue detenida por gray quien le dijo que mejor buscaran a soulary.

…

Levy: Llevamos horas y no la encontramos.- dándose por vencida.

Erza: silencio!.- haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.- escucho un sonido.

Gajeel: es cierto.- acercándose más.- viene del ultimo salón de música.

Juvia: juvia tiene una duda.- quien interrumpió la caminata de los demás.- no solamente hay un salón de música?

Gajeel: antes había dos salones de música pero la verdad no sé qué paso.- respondiendo despreocupadamente.- así que solamente queda el salón que anteriormente estamos utilizando, así que sigamos.

Oooh.- por parte de las chicas.

Gray: Miren aquí hay una abertura, veamos.- señalo

Jellal: esa persona es.- fue interrumpido.

Natsu: soulary sempai.- a completando la frase.

La canción que voy a poner es la de miss a- bad girl good girl.

**Good bye, baby good bye dwidoraseo geudaero apeuro gamyeon dwae****  
****Amureon maldo haji malgo idaero sarajyeo juneun geoya****  
****Baby good bye, good bye**

**Nae ireumeun Suzy aninde jakkuman silsuro Suzy bureul ttae****  
****Geuttae ara charyeoya haesseo wae aesseo neoreul mideo juryeo haenneunji molla****  
****(niga eotteon aenji arasseo) gwaenhi ulji ma****  
****(neoui mulgeondeul da naenwasseo) yeongineun ije geuman**

(Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la voz de su sempai y como bailaba. Pero se preguntaron porque es compositora si ponía estar en música al igual que ellos.)

**Good bye, baby good bye dwidoraseo geudaero apeuro gamyeon dwae****  
****Amureon maldo haji malgo idaero sarajyeo juneun geoya****  
****Good bye, baby good bye jeulgeowosseo jaemiisseotdago saenggakhalge****  
****Geureoni yeogikkaji hagi neoui syoneun ije kkeutnan geoya****  
****Baby good bye, good bye******

**Chingudeuri modu da mallil ttae geuttae geu yaegil deureosseoya haenneunde****  
****Wae naneun neoui geu nunbichi jinsilchi motadaneun geol jeonhyeo mollanneunji****  
****(ttwieonan neoui geu yeongiga) jeongmal nollawo****  
****(neomu ttwieonaseo gyeolgugen) nal ulligo marasseo******

**Good bye, baby good bye dwidoraseo geudaero apeuro gamyeon dwae****  
****Amureon maldo haji malgo idaero sarajyeo juneun geoya****  
****Good bye, baby good bye jeulgeowosseo jaemiisseotdago saenggakhalge****  
****Geureoni yeogikkaji hagi neoui syoneun ije kkeutnan geoya****  
****Baby good bye, good bye**

**Eojjeom ppigeodeok ppigeodeok georineun**

Al momento que iba hacer el paso cayó al suelo.

Soulary-sempai.- pensaron todos al ver como caía al suelo.

Iban a entrar pero una voz los de tuvo.

Darnell: veo que tu pasión sigue siendo este tipo de género.- acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Soulary: y veo que lo del espionaje nunca se te va a quitar.- aceptando su mano.

Darnell: ya sabes, soy un espía que se le puede hacer.- sonriendo

Soulary: si claro un espía hentai.- burlándose.

Darnell: has matado a este pobre corazón.- agarrándose el pecho dramáticamente.

Soulary: a que has venido otomí.- cambiando de tema.

Darnell: como siempre alma, yendo al grano.- serio.- por que no sigues con esto, te gusta porque ya no seguir lo que te gusta?

Soulary: me gustaría seguir con esto pero.- sonriendo nostálgicamente.- desde que paso ese día, me dijeron que no podría volver a bailar, porque crees que me caí?

Darnell: soulary.- mirándola sorprendida mente.

Las chicas quienes se encontraban afuera escuchando no podían creer lo que estaba pasando voltearon a ver a los chicos pero se sorprendieron más al verlos ya que sus expresiones eran muy serias.

Lucy: explíquennos.- ordenándoles a los chicos.

Jellal: soulary-san.- suspiro.- dejo lo que más le gustaba en esta vida.

Levy: pero que le ha pasado a soulary-sempai.- mirándolos sin entender.

Gray y Natsu: es una larga historia.- susurrando con tristeza.

Erza: tenemos tiempo para la historia.- mirándolos seriamente

Gajeel: aquí no.- haciendo que todas se enojaran.- aquí nos pueden escuchar así que mejor vamos a la sala.

Juvia: juvia piensa que gajeel-san tiene razón es mejor irnos de aquí.- apoyándolo

Jellal: mientras vamos al salón porque mejor no les voy contando por adelanto.- dando su opinión.

Chicas: de acuerdo.

Y haci se dirigieron al salón de música.

…..

Termine ¡!

El capítulo -.-

Gracias por los reviews ¡!

Aunque son poquitos los comentarios no importa! Me hacen feliz como una lombriz! n.n

Ok'no nos vemos en el otro cap adios!


End file.
